


Choir Rooms and Music Note Stationary

by KCcandy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCcandy/pseuds/KCcandy
Summary: Wait, Sara realized, that wasn’t just some girl. They made eye contact, and the girl smiled over in Sara’s direction. The latter had seen her in the halls before, and new exactly who she was; everyone loved her because she was kind, helpful, and so talented. Sara never noticed their eyes were similar shades, but now she couldn’t notice anything else. “Hey there Sara!” She knew her name! “Were you hoping to play the piano?”
Relationships: Chidouin Sara & Tazuna Joe, Chidouin Sara/Akamatsu Kaede
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Choir Rooms and Music Note Stationary

Sara shuffled through one of the many hallways of Sonobeno High. The library she usually studied in was closed for the afternoon as the librarian left early, and she wasn’t quite sure where else to go. She wasn’t about to leave early and walk home without Joe by her side; he was the last person she’d expect to join the board game club, but here they were. What even went on at the board game club, Sara had no clue, but Joe seemed to enjoy it enough to stay an extra 45 minutes.

As she continued to walk through the vacant hallway, Sara noticed the door of the choir room to be slightly ajar. The light was on in the room as well, peaking through the crack. It would be wrong of her to just leave the light on like that, right? The environment would thank her. She swung the door open and went to find the light switch when she noticed someone across the room. A girl sat at the piano stool, turning around to look at Sara as she walked in.

_Wait_ , Sara realized, _that wasn’t just some girl._ They made eye contact, and the girl smiled over in Sara’s direction. The latter had seen her in the halls before, and new exactly who she was; everyone loved her because she was kind, helpful, and so talented. Sara never noticed their eyes were similar shades, but now she couldn’t notice anything else. “Hey there Sara!” _She knew her name!_ “Were you hoping to play the piano?”

“Oh, no it’s alright!” Sara replied, looking down at her feet, “I was checking the light, haha...” _Why did she laugh? She didn’t say anything funny and now she was embarrassing herself in front of Kaede Akamatsu! She’ll never live this down and Kaede will hate her and-_

“Wanna stay with me for a while?” the blonde asked, to Sara’s surprise. “Some company would be nice, and I like you Sara!” Sara’s breath hitched in her throat. She knew there was no way Kaede meant it THAT WAY of course, but Sara couldn’t help but fiddle with her fingers out of embarrassment.

“Yeah! I’d love to hear you play, if that’s alright.” The girl adjusted her blue blazer and walked across the room to Kaede, who clapped her hands together a few times out of excitement. Sara found her cuter by the second.

“Over here! On the bench, silly!” Sara, who had just sat a seat away, moved closer to the blonde. Anyone else she would have outright refused, but sitting close to Kaede didn’t seem so bad. “This one’s just for you Sara!” she said, with a smile in her voice. Sara could only nod in response, it felt like her heart skipped a beat.

Kaede played a beautiful melody Sara had never heard before; it was complex and quiet, yet it still felt powerful at the same time. _Wow_ , Sara thought, _Kaede is really just that good._ No wonder everyone loved her. Sara was starting to think she did too, but she tossed that thought out of her mind before butterflies formed in her stomach.

Right as Kaede finished, she looked over and beamed at the girl on her left. “Did you like it?” Again, Sara could only nod in response, but that seemed to be enough for the blonde. “That song reminded me of you when I first heard it, so I just had to learn it to play for you, you know?”

“Reminded you of me?” Sara wasn’t quite sure she heard that right. Before ten minutes ago she had no idea Kaede even knew her name, let alone liked her enough to learn a whole song just because it kind of reminded her of Sara.

“Sorry if that’s a little cheesy,” Kaede looked away, “I know we don’t really talk much, which i wish we did more... but I’m glad you finally got to hear that.” Sara was silent in response, touched by Kaede’s words. She wanted to reach out and grab her hand, tell Kaede that all she wanted was to talk more as well, that she liked Kaede too. Instead she sat, still and shocked.

“Thank you.” Sara muttered after far too many seconds had past. “That was very sweet of you, Kaede.” _Why couldn’t she tell Kaede she liked her too?_ The blonde was gorgeous, funny, smart, kind, talented, and- basically everything Sara felt she wasn’t. 

But that smile! Sara was never quite as confident as she appeared to be, and felt people gave her unnecessary praise whenever they complimented her. But if just being around Kaede could evoke such a perfect expression, well, Sara began to think that maybe she was good at something important. Something she’d love to see happen again and again. _Could Kaede feel the same? No,_ Sara thought, and decided that maybe a smile was just a smile. While she dealt with her inner turmoil, Kaede stood from their stool, brushing Sara’s arm as she did.

“I should get going! My ride will be here any minute anyways. It was nice to talk to you!” _It was nice to talk to you too,_ Sara thought, as the blonde hurried off. Sara couldn’t help but think the other girl would stick around longer if she could just use her words. How useless she was, unable to say anything even after Kaede played a whole piece for her. As she sunk into her misery, Sara noticed a small piece of paper on the otherwise spotless floor. She would have noticed it coming in, she thought, so it must have been new. Sara quickly rose and picked up the slip from the floor. A number, someone’s phone number! with a little heart drawn next to it. The paper seemed to be from a diary of some sort, the stationary decorated with little music notes in the corners.

It wouldn’t have taken a detective to figure out who had dropped the note and for who it was meant. Sara held it tight in her palm, shaking just a little. As she and Joe walked home, Sara found it rather difficult to concentrate on his stories of Board Game Club as she daydreamed of piano keys and tiny doodles hearts.


End file.
